Duas bolas, por favor!
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...— Quantas bolas, senhorita? A Hyuuga foi despertada de seus devaneios pelo moreno. Sem pensar, apenas relembrando do momento em que tocava as bolas do moreno, em seus pensamentos, respondeu: — As suas!..." Resposta ao Desafio proposto pelo grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR - Desafio - Uma Imagem Vale Mais que 1000 Palavras. SasuHina. InoNaru.


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por esse motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Duas bolas, por favor?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As duas jovens desceram do táxi sorrindo, pois aquela era uma noite de grandes comemorações. Estavam devidamente alcoolizadas, a loira mais que a morena. Mesmo assim, Ino decidiu que precisava de mais algumas doses de álcool para ter certeza de que efetivamente tinha comemorado um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida e, depois de decidir isto, arrastou a melhor amiga, Hinata, para ajudá-la nessa árdua tarefa.

Acabavam de voltar da festa de casamento de seus amigos Shino e Kiba. Foi um verdadeiro triunfo ver a oficialização da relação mais duradora, cheia de companheirismo e carinho que as duas já haviam visto na vida. Saber que seus amigos puderam, depois de muita luta, terem sua relação reconhecida pela sociedade, ainda que isso não importasse para eles, era algo esplendido! Os dois tiveram o reconhecimento de um direito social primordial, negado a eles de forma injusta e preconceituosa. E, justamente por isso, as jovens haviam decidido aproveitar a festa até o fim.

Já passava das cinco horas da manhã quando todos os convidados foram embora – os convidados que importavam, os amigos verdadeiros que lutaram junto com eles aquela batalha. Hinata já sabia que tinha passado da conta, afinal, havia bebido muito aquela noite. Muito mais que em toda a sua vida. Estava impressionada que ainda conseguia manter-se em pé, mas, para alegria de sua insistente amiga, decidiu que iria acompanhá-la, sabendo que essa escolha na realidade refletia a preocupação para com a loira. Queria ter certeza de que a Yamanaka chegaria bem no apartamento que elas dividiam, então, decidiu que ficariam ali mais uma hora no máximo e depois rumariam para casa, para dormir o sono dos justos.

Para falar bem a verdade, a Hyuuga achou incrível terem encontrado um bar aberto neste horário. Entrando no estabelecimento perceberam que além de aberto o lugar estava, em tese, cheio. Moças usavam seus vestidos justos e curtos, rapazes abriam seu melhor sorriso para conquista-las enquanto uma música sexy rolava ao comando o DJ da casa. As luzes amareladas do local davam um ar bucólico ao bar, vindas das várias lanternas sanfonadas em estilo japonês; uma para cada mesa que era distribuída pelo salão, enquanto as paredes eram ocupadas por sofás de estofado vermelho em formato de "u".

Ao entrarem no local, Hinata sentiu uma aura tão sensual que os pelos de seus braços se eriçaram. Por outro lado, sentiu-se completamente deslocada naquele lugar; sentia-se "muito arrumada" para o ambiente. Ainda trajava um vestido longo de alça fina, feito de seda roxa – cor escolhida por Kiba para as madrinhas –, uma echarpe de cetim azul escuro e usava sandálias de salto alto preta. A parte superior de seus cabelos estava presa em um coque enquanto o restante, que havia sido ondulado para mudar um pouco da mesmice de liso escorrido, estava solto.

— Ino, você não me arrastou para nenhum "clube de mulheres" ou algo similar, não é? — Desconfortável, a Hyuuga decidiu questionar a amiga. Precisava saber se aquele lugar fazia parte desse plano maquiavélico, e, se fizesse, elas iriam embora imediatamente!

Sabia que a um bom tempo – desde quando havia terminado seu namoro com Shikamaru –, a loira tentava empurrá-la para saídas descompromissadas. A Yamanaka não parava de dizer que ela precisava urgentemente transar. Sem qualquer vínculo afetivo, apenas sexo, para desfrutar de todos os encantos da vida. E, apesar de entender os "conselhos" da amiga e saber que, nos últimos meses andava pensando muito em órgãos genitais masculinos e em como eles poderiam proporcionar sensações prazerosíssimas, ainda não estava disposta a aproveitar a vida desta forma.

Os olhos azul-claro fitaram a outra, a indignação era evidente em seu semblante.

— Eu nem deveria me dar ao trabalho de te responder... — A morena percebeu a pontada de irritação na voz da amiga. — Mas, apenas para mostrar que apesar de você só esperar o pior de mim, vou te dizer que este é apenas um bar com temática _vintage_. — As bochechas da monera imediatamente assumiram um tom vermelho, a vergonha que sentia por ter duvidado da loira era evidente em seu rosto. — Nada demais. Sua santa vagina está fora de risco, se é isso que te preocupa.

Como sua melhor amiga poderia achar que ela, justamente ela, faria uma coisa dessas? Tudo bem que Yamanka Ino era uma pessoa imprevisível, temperamental e um tanto egocêntrica, mas também haviam limites, os quais só eram ultrapassados com consentimento das partes. Hinata já tinha repetido um milhão de vezes que não concordava com a simples opção de interação sexual sem compromisso, então, porque iria impor isso a ela? Hinata não sabia como responder à direta que acabara de receber, decidiu seguir a amiga até onde ela pretendia ir.

Após sentarem-se em um dos sofás do local, a Hyuuga sorriu envergonhada para a amiga. Já a loira, para fingir que sua indignação ainda não havia passado, fez-se de desinteressada que não via o pedido mudo de desculpa. Era assim que elas se comunicavam; como cães que em meio às brincadeiras acabavam dando uma mordida mais forte que o esperado e como forma de perdão, o errado, lambia o ferido até que ele lhe chamasse para brincar novamente. E Hinata tinha os maiores olhos de cãozinho pidão do mundo inteiro.

Dando-se por vencida a loira sorriu abertamente, não conseguia efetivamente se chatear com ela. Hinata sorriu em retribuição à amiga. Estavam tão envolvidas na pequena discussão que não perceberam os olhares masculinos que lhes foram direcionados. Ino sentou-se do lado oposto da outra pois queria esticar os pés no mezanino que ficava no meio do sofá, já não aguentava mais aqueles saltos. Desde quando elas entraram no táxi dizia que queria tirar os malditos sapatos.

— Ei, Ino, não esqueça que você está de vestido e que ele é curto! Vai com calma. — Hinata lembrou, olhando a amiga um tanto constrangida.

— Relaxa ai, Hina. —A Yamanka deixou seu corpo escorregar pelo sofá. — Esse lugar é minha segunda casa... — Gargalhando, continuou. — E não será a primeira vez que os rapazes vão ver minha calcinha.

A morena acompanhou a gargalhada da amiga. Ino era tão leve e descompromissada na vida que, algumas vezes, a Hyuuga a invejava. Todos a sua volta esperavam dela apenas a perfeição e, em muitos momentos, isso era um fardo solitário demais para carregar.

— Faça as honras, senhorita. — Hinata olhou intrigada para a amiga, permaneceu apenas observando-a. — Ok. Esqueço que você não faz parte desse mundo! Bom, apenas levante sensualmente a mão e veja a mágica acontecer, Hina. Ah, eu quero um copo de gim com tônica!

Seguindo as ordens da outra e entrando na brincadeira, a morena levantou lentamente a mão direita, fazendo a echarpe cair de seu ombro com o movimento. Ino, vendo a puritana Hyuuga brincar, voltou a gargalhar. Alguns segundos após o ato a duas vislumbraram a chegada de um garçom. O mesmo trajava calça social e colete, ambos pretos, gravata vermelha e camisa social branca. Enquanto a loira permanecia absorta em si, a Hyuuga levantou o olhar para efetuar o pedido ao rapaz.

Os olhos perolados focaram nos negros e, de forma imediata, uma corrente elétrica percorreu a espinha da jovem. Ao observar a figura do lindo rapaz a sua frente, teve certeza de que toda aquela aura sensual havia adquirido forma e estava bem na sua frente.

Os olhos negros também a observavam atentamente, e mal sabia ela que desde que aquela estonteante morena havia entrado no estabelecimento ele não conseguia deixar de observá-la. O caminhar suave combinava perfeitamente com as curvas dela, era uma mistura perfeita de pureza e sexo que o vidrou imediatamente.

Permaneceram em silêncio apreciando as sensações carnais que suas figuras traziam um para o outro. A loira estranhou a ausência de manifestação da amiga, a contragosto, decidiu abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ino sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber que os dois estavam se encarando descaradamente, era palpável o desejo estampado no olhar deles, principalmente do Uchiha.

O que mais queria naquele momento era rir da situação: quem diria que a doce Hyuuga, sem qualquer esforço, despertaria o garçom mais frio daquele estabelecimento? A loira sabia da fama dele: o intocável Uchiha Sasuke. Sabia que apesar de receber inúmeras cantadas, tanto de mulheres quanto de homens, ele jamais dava atenção para isso. Ela mesma já havia tentando, sem sucesso algum, levá-lo para cama. Sem sucesso!

— GIIIIM com tônica, por favor! — Apesar de querer ver sua amiga se dar bem e ter uma "bela foda" naquele dia para encerrar de forma gloriosa a comemoração delas, a Yamanaka precisava urgentemente tomar um copo de gim, senão iria dormir no sofá.

Hinata voltou a sorrir envergonhada. Mal havia posto os olhos sobre o rapaz e já estava desejando tirar-lhe a roupa e fazer coisas impudicas com ele. Deus, o que estava acontecendo? Nem em seus piores pesadelos se comportava de forma tão depravada! Que tensão sexual era essa que havia se estabelecido apenas com um olhar?!

— Gim com tônica. — Sua voz era grave e imponente, tão forte quanto sua presença. — E para você? — E quando achou que a situação não poderia piorar, ele perguntou qual era o seu pedido.

O desejo estava consumindo-a, como o fogo interminável do inferno, e a Hyuuga não se reconhecia mais. Tinha certeza que havia enlouquecido de apenas estar na presença dele, já que estava imaginando como seria delicioso transar com aquele homem. Sabia que precisava parar de olhá-lo, porém, não conseguia, necessitava daquele mínimo contato.

— Água, sem gás, por favor. — Sentiu as maçãs do rosto queimarem e uma onda de calor lhe arrebatar a alma, precisava voltar a si o quanto antes.

— Só isso? — O Uchiha anotou o pedido no mini tablet e sorriu de canto para a morena.

— Pode trocar isso, Uchiha! — Ino novamente interrompeu os dois. Sua amiga havia jurado que iria beber com ela e não iria dispensá-la dessa promessa. — Traga uma taça de champanhe para minha querida solteira, melhor amiga e companheira de apartamento, Hinata Hyuuga.

A Yamanaka sentiu o olhar mortal que lhe foi dirigido pela morena. Sabia que ela queria matá-la de várias formas diferentes, porém, tinha certeza de que não havia feito nada de errado. Apenas acelerou as coisas e apresentou os dois, informando tudo o que precisavam saber um sobre o outro. Sem forças para voltar a olhar o rapaz a jovem Hyuuga manteve o pedido da água, mas acabou acrescentando a bebida. Depois da pequena humilhação que havia passado, decidiu que precisava de uma taça para tentar se recompor.

— Que merda foi essa, Ino?! — Hinata sibilou raivosa para a amiga depois que o rapaz se foi.

A loira não conseguiu mais se conter e gargalhou da amiga. Hinata tinha momentos de acessos de fúria tão raros quanto engraçados. Porém a estatura, gentileza e doçura a impediam de ser temida pela amiga.

— Não faço ideia do que você está falando, Hina... — A Yamanka começou a enrolar a ponta dos cabelos com a mão esquerda, estava começando a ficar entediada. — E você fica uma gracinha brava, já te disse isso antes?!

— Por que, cargas d'água, você teve que soltar um "querida solteira"! — A morena tentava inutilmente parecer perigosa, mas estava efetivamente brava com as insinuações feitas pela amiga. — Até parece que eu queria que ele soubesse disso! Eu nem conheço o cara!

— Tão cínica, Hina. —Os olhos azul-claro brilhavam vitoriosos, sabia muito bem o que sua amiga estava louca para fazer. — Acha mesmo que eu não saquei que só de olhá-lo você está toda molhada? Facilitei a sua vida! E só pra constar: ele também ficou a fim de te comer.

O tom rubor tomou todo o rosto da jovem. Ino poderia ser extremamente inconveniente quando queria e, apesar da constatação perspicaz em relação ao que ela queria de verdade, escutar que outra pessoa tinha percebido sua intenção era degradante. Esperava que o rapaz não tivesse compreendido todo o embaraço que estava vivendo naquele momento.

— Esse seu linguajar pode ser bem repulsivo às vezes, sabia?! — De forma dura, repreendeu a amiga.

Ino sorriu maliciosa para amiga. Tentando se defender, a morena se enrolou na echarpe. A loira tinha ciência de aquela era uma das formas que a morena utilizava para encerrar as conversas "vergonhosas" que elas tinham. Hinata permanecia bem fiel à sua criação puritana e, mesmo sendo uma mulher feita e dona da própria vida, continuava a reprimir os desejos mais íntimos. Nessas horas a Yamanaka agradecia por ter completado seus estudos em um colégio regular, já que sua doce amiga viveu à sombra dos preceitos católicos extremamente rígidos do colégio interno religioso.

Voltaram a ser interrompidas pela figura do charmoso moreno. O pedido da loira foi entregue rapidamente sob a mesa, já o da morena foi delicadamente depositado em sua mão direita.

— Aqui está... — Sorriu convidativo para a jovem.

Ao entregar a taça de bebida pode sentir o perfume dela, tão convidativo quanto os lábios, Sasuke inspirou desejoso e aproveitou o momento para devorá-la com os olhos. Jamais havia sentido tanto desejo antes, observava atentamente os lábios pintados de carmim da jovem. Tinha certeza de que ela não imaginava o quanto eles estavam sendo convidativos naquele momento, ainda mais depois de vê-la morder os inferiores de forma apreensiva. Os instintos do Uchiha gritavam para que a agarrasse naquele instante, diziam-lhe que precisava sentir a textura da pele feminina e o cheiro que a morena emanava. Precisava voltar ao trabalho, mesmo não querendo.

Hinata só conseguiu acompanhar os movimentos do rapaz. Estava tão hipnotizada que não percebeu o revirar de olhos da amiga. Quando suas mãos se tocaram, a maldita corrente elétrica voltou a percorrer o seu corpo, partindo de sua coluna e chegando até a virilha. Por sua vez, a loira começava a ficar enjoada com a cena, questionava o quanto eles ainda ficariam naquele joguinho besta antes de terem uma bela transa. Sasuke foi requisitado por outra mesa, deixando as jovens sozinhas novamente.

— Hina, uma dica de amiga, o bar fecha às seis da manhã e o escritório do gerente é um ótimo lugar para uma foda descompromissada.

A loira sorriu travessa relembrando de bons momentos vividos naquele local ao lado do garçom loiro chamado Naruto. Se a Hyuuga não utilizasse a sala, talvez ela fizesse as honras. A morena engasgou com a bebida, apesar de poder esperar tudo de Ino, aquele comentário realmente a surpreendeu.

— Oras! Por favor, Ino?! Isso está fora de cogitação!

— Sabe, desde quando eu frequento esse lugar, jamais vi Uchiha Sasuke devorar alguém com os olhos como ele fez com você. — Bebericando a própria bebida, a Yamanaka decidiu atiçar um pouco a Hyuuga. Precisava se divertir, enquanto esperava dar o horário para poder brincar acompanhada. — Talvez por uma noite, uma que seja, você devesse se permitir.

As pérolas faiscaram desejosas. As duas se conheciam tempo o bastante para uma saber o que a outra pensava. Também não adiantava negar o desejo que estava sentindo, e Hinata sabia que Ino nunca iria acreditar nessa mentira estapafúrdia. Então, a dúvida que restava era: a vontade que estava sentindo era o suficiente para burlar suas regras morais?

Enquanto cada uma apreciava as próprias bebidas, o ar sensual combinado com a música sexy que tocava no local transportou a morena para os pensamentos mais impuros que já poderia ter naquela noite. Sem muita explicação, ela estava se deliciando com a visão do corpo masculino derretendo em suas mãos.

 _Os olhos negros estavam observando-a atentamente, enquanto Hinata suspirava extasiada. Não conseguia conter as repostas involuntárias do próprio corpo, apenas deixava que tudo fluísse de forma natural. Sem vergonha alguma, gemeu desejosa quanto tocou a glande, suas mãos dançavam carinhosas pela extensão do membro ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o prazeroso som dos gemidos dele._

 _Por um milésimo de segundo prendeu a respiração, queria apreciar aquela enxurrada de sentimentos. Era tanto desejo e tesão envolvido que seus músculos estavam tensos, precisava se concentrar, não iria desperdiçar a oportunidade de saborear aquele pau majestoso. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua ferina, antes de colocar o membro na boca sorriu travessa para o moreno._

 _Permaneceram se observando por alguns instantes, enquanto colocava a mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. Estava completamente feliz por poder explorar os desejos mais intocados que mantinha escondidos em sua alma, necessitava daquilo, mesmo tendo que admitir que sua amiga estava certa. Percebia o desejo estampado no olhar de Sasuke e isso apenas estava excitando-a mais. Hinata abocanhou delicadamente o membro e gemeu satisfeita, a língua aveludada recepcionou da melhor maneira aquela potência._

 _O urro baixo do Uchiha, mesmo parecendo impossível, deixou-a ainda mais desejosa. Sua pele queimava e ansiava pelo toque masculino, mas antes de efetivamente colar seu corpo no dele iria aproveitar a experiência de sentir o seu gosto, queria engoli-lo todo. As mãos ajudavam-na na tarefa de dar atenção ao pau de Sasuke, já que não cabia inteiramente em sua boca: a mão esquerda massageava as bolas do rapaz, enquanto a direita ajudava-a na árdua tarefa de estimulá-lo._

 _A saliva começava a escorrer por seus lábios, decidiu alternar os movimentos de sucção com lambida, queria chupá-lo como um delicioso e grande picolé. Retirou o membro de dentro dos lábios e começou a lambê-lo, subindo da base até a glande. Os gemidos dele aumentavam com os toques femininos, já a Hyuuga apreciava a visão de ver o moreno entregue a si._

 _Pelos olhos negros que estavam semicerrados, Hinata percebeu que logo o gozo chegaria e estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo em sua boca. Estava ali para aproveitar todas as sensações e iria até o fim! Voltou a colocá-lo nos lábios e sentiu os cabelos serem segurados pelo rapaz. As pérolas encontraram a imensidão negra e a Hyuuga apenas mergulhou naquele mar revolto, não havia mais limites a serem respeitados._

 _O suor escorria prazeroso de seu corpo, enquanto a aura sexual inundava o ambiente e seus poros. O gozo chegou arrebatador e levou toda a sanidade presente no aposento, a eles restava apenas entregar-se ao desejo avassalador. A morena engoliu todo o líquido e realmente feliz lambeu o pau do Uchiha para completar sua tarefa, sorria satisfeita._

— Acho que vou pedir mais um... — A voz de Ino a despertou seus devaneios.

Hinata voltou à realidade quando percebeu que sua taça estava vazia, assim como a da amiga que já erguia a mão direita para pedir mais gim. Suspirou derrotada, realmente seus músculos começavam a doer, o tesão e a tensão estavam corroendo sua sanidade. Precisava urgentemente de mais uma taça de champanhe, para tentar aplacar o fogo que lhe consumia. A Hyuuga rezou internamente para que outro garçom viesse atendê-las, pois não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria suportar olhar para os olhos negros do Uchiha sem que revelasse o desejo iminente de foder loucamente com ele.

— Hmm... Será que o Uchiha está atendendo outra mesa? — Ino sorriu travessa. Tinha certeza que sua amiga não resistiria por muito tempo, pois era perceptível o quanto ela estava mexida com a presença do moreno. Hinata permanecia imóvel, o medo de se expor era tanto que as palavras haviam fugido de sua boca.

Sua respiração ficou pesada ao perceber quem estava a caminho. Definitivamente, o diabo havia decidido atentá-la e levá-la para o inferno aquela noite! Sasuke rumou até as jovens sorrindo maliciosamente para a morena. Decidiu que conseguiria o contato dela através de Naruto, já que tinha ciência que o Uzumaki vivia se agarrando com a Yamanaka. Não conseguiria viver sem ao menos tentar por fim a tensão sexual estabelecida entre eles.

— Sasuke, nos traga mais duas bebidinhas, por favor. Estamos secas e sedentas... — As pérolas da morena brilharam surpresas, sua amiga verdadeiramente não tinha limites. O rubor – tanto do álcool quanto da vergonha – pintou as bochechas dela, acontecimento que não passou despercebido aos olhos do rapaz. — Ah, traga também um docinho, precisamos de uma dose mínima de glicose, não é mesmo, Hina?! — Olhando para a loira, a Hyuuga apenas concordou com a cabeça. Realmente Ino precisava de açúcar, quem sabe assim ela parava de falar tantas asneiras!

O moreno retirou o copo de gim da mão da loira e repetiu o gesto com a Hyuuga, porém, aproveitou para se deliciar com a visão das bochechas coradas e da curva dos seios expostas pelo decote do vestido. Teve certeza de que aquela mulher era diabolicamente irresistível e que precisava se perder nas curvas dela.

— O que está acontecendo com você hoje? — Depois que foram deixadas a sós pelo Uchiha, Hinata voltou a repreender a amiga, não sabia qual era o plano traçado por ela, só sabia que era péssimo e que não daria certo. — Enlouqueceu de vez, Ino?!

— Daqui a pouco o bar vai fechar e eu vou sair com o Naruto. Nós dois vamos para o apartamento dele... — A Hyuuga permaneceu em silêncio, não sabia bem ao certo se a notícia de que logo iria embora era boa ou ruim. — Ah, apenas como prova do meu amor por você, no final daquele corredor... — Apontando para a esquerda, Ino continuou. — ... a primeira porta depois do banheiro feminino é a sala do gerente. Faça bom proveito!

Hinata demorou alguns instantes para entender do que a outra estava falando. Estava começando a ficar efetivamente irritada com Ino, e não pelo fato da loira ficar repetindo aquela loucura, mas sim por ela começar a achar que era uma boa ideia. Decidiu que não ia se dar ao trabalho de retrucar a Yamanka, não adiantava tentar negar algo que estava evidente em seus olhos, apesar de considerar impossível de acontecer.

Estava tão confusa com tudo que sem muito esforço foi arrebatada pelas lembranças da chupada imaginaria que havia dado no Uchiha. Estranhamente a sensação de ter feito algo que tanto queria voltou a preenchê-la, mesmo que não passasse de um sonho muito longe de ser concretizado.

A jovem não percebeu a presença de Sasuke, estando completamente afundada em seus pensamentos – tocando novamente o pau e as bolas dele. Ino foi informada que aquele horário havia apenas sorvete e decidiu que era isso que elas precisavam, pediu uma taça com uma bola apenas. O Uchiha mudou sua atenção para a Hyuuga e percebeu seu olhar disperso.

— Quantas bolas, senhorita?

A Hyuuga foi despertada de seus devaneios pelo moreno. Sem pensar, apenas relembrando do momento em que tocava as bolas do moreno, em seus pensamentos, respondeu:

— As suas!

O moreno demorou milésimos de segundos para entender o duplo sentido que aquela resposta tinha incrustada em si, mas sorriu malicioso ao perceber que a linda jovem de olhos perolados também o desejava. Hinata, por sua vez, sentiu as maçãs do rosto ferverem e sabia que se continuasse assim entraria em ebulição. Pigarreou confusa e, talvez sem sucesso, tentou consertar seu erro.

— Duas, por favor. Com cobertura de leite condensado.

O garçom anotou os pedidos e rumou ao balcão para passá-los antes que a cozinha fechasse. Sabia que o momento não seria oportuno para dizer algo, precisava pensar com cuidado nos passos que daria. Ino não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, talvez sua amiga já não fosse mais tão puritana quanto imaginava.

— Saúde, Hina, saúde! — Sorrindo, levantou seu copo de gim e brindou à travessa Hinata. — À melhor noite dos últimos tempos!

A morena apenas acompanhou o brinde com sua taça, não poderia fazer nada diferente disto. Estava tão embaraçada e envergonhada que queria que um buraco se abrisse para que pudesse se enfiar nele e nunca mais sair. Haviam tantos fatores envolvidos na combinação explosiva daquela situação que não sabia enumerar o responsável pelos seus atos.

As bolhas da bebida fizeram cócegas em sua língua fazendo com que pensasse onde mais, naquela noite, iria encostá-la. Os minutos passaram arrastados, enquanto Hinata implorava a Deus por piedade e Ino ansiava pelo fim do expediente. Junto ao sorvete, trazido por Sasuke, receberam a conta e a informação de que o bar estava fechando.

A Yamanaka viu um brilho estranhamente familiar se apossar das pérolas da amiga, se surpreendeu apenas com o fato de ter visto aquele olhar apenas em si e nunca nela. Pelo jeito a amiga havia decidido o que fazer e ela não iria estragar a foda de ninguém. Sabia que se falasse algo poderia acabar com toda a coragem de Hinata, assim, depois que o Uchiha rumou ao bar para dar baixa na conta delas, sorriu em aprovação à decisão tomada.

— Até mais tarde, Hina. — Pegou sua bolsa e celular, tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem do Uzumaki para irem embora. — Divirta-se!

Com um sorriso traquinas, despediu-se da outra com um beijo estalado na bochecha e saiu sem olhar para trás. A loira parou no caixa apenas para dar um leve toque em Sasuke e pedir que ele levasse sua amiga para casa em segurança, relembrando que se isso não acontecesse, ele seria um homem morto. Depois disso, encontrou-se com o garçom loiro na entrada do local, sendo guiada por ele para fora do estabelecimento.

Hinata permaneceu imóvel, sua respiração estava ficando cada vez mais pesada. Conseguia ouvir o coração bater acelerado, decidiu olhar para o balcão e seus olhos encontraram a imensidão negra dos de Sasuke. O desejo por ele apenas aumentou, a intensidade do olhar masculino só lhe trouxe mais confusão, esperava que tivesse tomado a decisão correta. Acompanhou todos os movimentos dele, queria ter certeza de que não estava interpretando equivocadamente às ações do garçom.

Inspirou profundamente quando percebeu que ele destrancou a porta da sala da gerência e permaneceu parado. Novamente se olharam e, como resposta à pergunta muda, Sasuke sorriu de canto. Era esse o sinal! Sentindo as pernas bambas, vacilante levantou, iria por um fim em todos os seus desejos. Viu quando o moreno entrou na sala e fechou a porta, tomou o último gole da taça de champanhe e rumou ao aposento.

A morena parou em frente à porta e, relutante, abriu a maçaneta. A luz no ambiente era baixa como no bar, havia um sofá igual ao do salão no canto direito, duas estantes cheias de livros e revistas na parede em frente à entrada, do lado esquerdo uma mesa com um computador em cima e no centro, em frente ao sofá, um mezanino.

A Hyuuga viu a figura masculina encostada na mesa, o sorriso malicioso permanecia desenhado no canto da boca dele. Sasuke observou a mulher entrar, trancar a porta e se encostar ao batente. Os dois se observavam intensamente, havia uma mistura absurda de desejo e tesão estabelecida entre eles, porém o mais impressionante era a compreensão mútua sem que sequer houvessem palavras.

A morena decidiu que aquela seria uma noite inesquecível e homérica, tanto para ela quanto para ele, assim, se pôs a caminho. Determinada desfilou até o rapaz, deixando a echarpe cair pelo cômodo. O Uchiha apenas acompanhava com o olhar os atos da jovem, adorou vê-la tão segura e decidida, o sorriso satisfeito tomou-lhe os lábios. Apoiou-se na mesa, afastando as pernas para recepcioná-la da melhor forma.

Deixou a pequena bolsa encostada sobre a mesa, depois, as mãos femininas foram parar no pescoço do Uchiha, enquanto às dele pousaram sobre a curva do quadril da Hyuuga. Os rostos estavam extremamente perto, os olhos perscrutavam a feição um do outro, buscando a afirmação de que aquele momento era real. Hinata sentia as correntes elétricas percorrendo seu corpo e o coração batendo acelerado, em um ritmo louco. Sasuke percebia ansiedade e vontade desenhadas nas lindas pérolas, olhos tão claros e iluminados quanto à jovem.

Os polegares masculinos pressionavam a cintura da morena. Hinata mantinha a atenção focada nos lábios do garçom, automaticamente molhou os próprios lábios com a ponta da língua. Seus sentidos estavam nublados e só percebeu que havia uma música baixa naquele momento, soava sussurrante e excitante. Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida ou medo beijou o Uchiha, já estava cansada de esperar. As línguas se encontraram e os dois tiveram certeza de que a intensidade daquele contato era única, um beijo repleto de intenções carnais e outras ainda enevoadas. Sasuke puxou o corpo da jovem para perto, colando-o ao seu.

A mão direita dele desceu até a nádega feminina, apertando-a com desejo. A Hyuuga sentiu os bicos de seus seios ficarem rijos ao experimentar o contato mais íntimo da mão do moreno e do colete contra o tecido fino do vestido. O beijo se intensificou e as mãos femininas começaram a massagear a nunca do moreno. Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior do Uchiha quando encerraram o beijo; queria devorá-lo de todas as formas. Sasuke voltou a observar as belas pérolas dela, viu-as anuviadas de excitação e jamais poderia imaginar que um dia teria tanto em suas mãos.

Voltou a beijá-la, queria sentir mais uma vez o gosto doce da sensual morena. O gemido da jovem foi abafado pelo beijo, involuntariamente o garçom sorriu em aprovação às reações que estava gerando nela, a sensação de tê-la tão entregue era estimulante. A morena interrompeu o beijo, precisava ter certeza de que apreciaria tudo que vinha dele e que efetivamente tornaria aquela noite fabulosa.

Afastou-se dois passos para trás, subiu as mãos até os ombros e desceu as alças do vestido, fazendo-o cair aos seus pés. Viu os olhos negros brilharem extasiados com a visão de seu corpo seminu e o maldito, e tentador, sorriso malicioso voltar ao canto dos lábios dele. Sasuke foi agraciado com uma das visões mais bonitas que já havia tido, os seios eram fartos e os bicos rosados – notou que o bico do seio esquerdo tinha uma pequena e delicada joia – estavam rijos de tesão. A morena havia se mostrado uma ótima caixinha de surpresas, o rosto angelical não transmitia tanta ousadia.

A calcinha rendada preta contrastava com a pele alva. Observou atentamente enquanto ela desamarrava o cabelo, o qual dançou pelos ombros de forma provocativa. A Hyuuga voltou para perto do moreno, a sensação de ser observada com tanto desejo era ótima, porém, pretendia melhorar isto sendo tocada da mesma forma. Sasuke tinha certeza de que poderia ficar admirando-a por horas a fio sem enjoar, havia tanta beleza a ser observada que chegava a ser um pouco irritante. A morena era a perfeição em forma de gente e isso, até certo ponto, o amedrontava, fazendo com que duvidasse de suas capacidades.

As pérolas passeavam pelo rosto masculino, ele era tão belo, o queixo quadrado contrastava com a figura imponente e com o sorriso de canto. Os olhos eram tão negros como a escuridão, sendo que o esquerdo ficava um pouco escondido pela franja comprida, tinha certeza de que poderia se perder ali e que não acharia ruim ter que pedir para que ele lhe mostrasse o caminho da luz. Hinata decidiu que não queria ficar exposta sozinha, precisava sentir a pele dele, para ter certeza de que era tão macia quanto havia imaginado. Desfez o nó da gravata e jogou-a sobre a mesa, desabotoou o colete e o cinto os derrubando pelo chão, e, lentamente, começou a desabotoar a camisa branca.

Sorriu marota quando terminou sua difícil tarefa de começar a desnudá-lo, enfiou as mãos pela entrada das mangas e deslizou a peça tocando os braços fortes, queria sentir os músculos para memorizá-los. Sasuke sentiu o toque suave e provocativo, o que só fez sua excitação aumentar, não conseguiria imaginar tamanha conexão com alguém que mal conhecia. Estavam os dois começando a respirar pesadamente, reflexo do desejo que sentiam.

Como se ele tivesse lido sua mente, satisfeita, sentiu as mãos masculinas rodearem sua cintura, o toque um pouco áspero deixou-a extasiada. Ela pode ver que pelo braço e peito direito existia uma enorme tatuagem em preto e cinza, havia a figura de três demônios japoneses com grandes chifres e dentes pontiagudos, um ficava no peito, outro no braço e o último no antebraço, eram ligados por flores de sakura, escamas e chamas. Hinata pensou que era um desenho majestoso e único, como ele. Singelamente sorriu.

O Uchiha colocou uma mexa do lado esquerdo do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, segurou-a pela nunca e a beijou. Voltou a enroscar suas mãos no pescoço masculino e, mordendo o lábio inferior, fitou os olhos negros. Hinata colou o corpo ao dele, enquanto brincava com os fios de cabelo compridos da nuca. Sentiu a magnífica sensação dos bicos de seus seios roçarem no peito masculino.

A mão esquerda do moreno desceu até a nádega direita da Hyuuga, apertando-a. Ouvia-a gemer em meio ao beijo e seu pau latejou de excitação. Hinata sentiu o membro roçando em sua barriga, apesar do moreno estar sentado na mesa, a diferença de altura continuava evidente.

As línguas se enroscavam delirantes. A mão da jovem começou a passear pelos ombros largos e braços do garçom, reconhecendo o terreno. Sasuke retirou a mão da bunda feminina e a encaminhou para o meio das suas pernas. Percebeu quando ela tremeu ao ser tocada, por sobre a calcinha, em sua intimidade. A renda da peça, junto ao toque masculino trouxeram à Hyuuga uma nova sensação de pura excitação, ficando cada vez mais úmida. Encerrou o beijo desejosa pelo toque que foi iniciado.

O Uchiha soltou e afastou-a dois passos, o ato dele fez com que a morena o olhasse interrogativa, respondeu-a com um sorriso sacana, agora a única coisa capaz de impedi-lo seria ela pedindo para pararem, fora isso, nada os interromperia. Caminhou até ficar atrás dela e colou os corpos, fazendo com que seu membro roçasse nas costas da jovem, e levou suas mãos aos seios fartos. Hinata gemeu surpresa pela movimentação e sorriu satisfeita. Por um instante, tinha acreditado que ele havia desistido.

O toque as mãos do moreno, ao mesmo tempo, era suave e firme. Ele a tocava com maestria, apertava os bicos e os seios dentro da proporção necessária. A Hyuuga encostou a cabeça no peito masculino e se pôs a aproveitar as sensações que lhes era proporcionada, gemia sussurrante ao pé do ouvido dele. O toque foi momentaneamente interrompido pelo Uchiha enquanto ele abaixava-se para retirar a última peça de roupa dela, depois de jogar a calcinha pelo cômodo, voltou a dar atenção aos seios.

Sasuke retirou a mão esquerda do seio feminino e colocou o dedo médio dentro dos lábios semiabertos. Sem protesto, Hinata o chupou por alguns segundos. A língua aveludada percorreu toda a extensão do dedo, o que fez com que o Uchiha pensasse o quanto estimulante seria senti-la em seu pau. O moreno retirou o dedo de dentro da boca dela, afastou com os joelhos as pernas femininas, fazendo com que ela se abrisse para ele. Desceu a mão até a virilha da morena e deu leves toques sobre o clitóris, o que fez com que a Hyuuga suspirasse extasiada. Deslizou o dedo, fazendo-o correr toda a extensão dos pequenos lábios em um vai e vem suave.

Hinata sentiu as pernas começarem a fraquejar com o toque, era maravilhoso. As ondas elétricas voltavam a percorrer seu corpo, porém agora nasciam de seu interior e se espalhavam para o resto dos membros. Gemeu um pouco mais alto ao sentir o dedo adentrando-a, enquanto o polegar pressionava seu clitóris, fazendo movimentos curtos e circulares. Pôs a mão direita no pescoço de Sasuke, precisava de apoio para permanecer em pé. O Uchiha percebeu a movimentação da jovem e olhou-a no exato momento em que ela virava o rosto, os olhos perolados estavam semicerrados e pelos lábios apenas gemidos eram ouvidos.

Hinata precisava de mais contato, enquanto sentia o fogo queimar-lhe a alma, nascido da região mais íntima de seu corpo, beijou-o ferozmente, queria transmitir do tesão que estava sentindo para ele. Língua, dentes e lábios se confrontavam ávidos. Sasuke, aos poucos, aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos de suas mãos, o que fazia com que a excitação da Hyuuga subisse. Hinata sentiu as pernas amolecerem mais quando também foi penetrada pelo dedo indicador e o Uchiha encontrou o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, o toque delicado dentro de si era enlouquecedor.

Os espasmos do orgasmo chegaram intensos, fazendo com que a morena interrompesse o beijo para externar o que sentia. Gemia, inebriada pelo formigamento gostoso que sentia por todos os músculos de seu corpo. A respiração da jovem tornou-se lenta e pesada, enquanto o sorriso de satisfação desenhava-se em seus lábios.

Sasuke apreciava extasiado o reflexo de seus atos no corpo sensual da Hyuuga, o sorriso que ela deu lhe encheu o peito de contentamento e excitação. Dar prazer a quem desejava era algo que lhe tirava a sanidade. O garçom foi desperto de sua contemplação ao sentir a jovem empinar a bunda, na ponta dos pés, e rebolar por cima de sua calça. Entendendo o recado, afastou-se um passo, enquanto observava ela caminhar até a mesa, apoiar as mãos no móvel e olhá-lo por sobre o ombro, sorrindo sacana, esperando por ele.

O moreno retirou da carteira uma camisinha. Enquanto abria a embalagem do preservativo, caminhou até ela e depois abriu o botão e o zíper da calça, abaixou a peça junto com a cueca que usava. Estava sedento pela Hyuuga, tanto que seu pau apontava em riste para as nádegas brancas. Colocou o preservativo e, aproveitando a visão daquele corpo exposto para si, começou a penetrá-la. Hinata viu o mundo girar quando sentiu a pressão da glande contra os pequenos lábios, a sensação era eletrizante, um misto de desejo e entusiasmo inexplicável.

Apesar de apertada, a morena o recepcionou da melhor maneira. Sasuke posou as mãos na cintura da jovem e começou a movimentar-se dentro dela, indo e vindo. Em meio aos próprios gemidos a Hyuuga conseguia ouvir os dele, apoiava-se sobre a mesa, buscando estabilidade física, enquanto a emocional havia evaporado no momento em que adentrou no bar. Os dois sentiam o suor escorrendo pelo corpo.

Sasuke impunha o ritmo dos corpos, indo devagar e alguns instantes acelerando. Mas Hinata necessitava de mais contato; buscou a mão esquerda dele com a sua direita, puxando o corpo masculino para se debruçar sobre o seu, pousando a mão sobre seu seio esquerdo. Antes de "deitar" sobre o corpo feminino, o Uchiha jogou os cabelos da morena para o lado esquerdo, queria poder beijar, sugar e morder a pele alva, precisava sentir o gosto dela. Para o moreno a Hyuuga tinha um gosto agridoce, beijava-lhe os ombros e pescoço, demorando mais no segundo, deixando-a com marcas que iriam ficar evidentes logo mais. Hinata gemia completamente absorta pelo tesão que sentia, tinha certeza de que nunca mais teria uma foda tão boa na vida.

O Uchiha era um parceiro memorável! A todo instante atento ao que estava fazendo, servindo-a da melhor forma. Ser tão bem tratada estava a enlouquecendo, fazendo com que desejasse mais e mais daquele homem, algo que beirava a loucura. Sabia que não aguentaria mais tempo e, o que mais desejava nesse instante, era gozar olhando para ele.

Entre os gemidos, delicadamente, chamou por ele.

— Sasuke... — Os olhos negros se fixaram na boca da jovem, enquanto ele diminuía o ritmo dos movimentos. — Vamos trocar, por favor.

Hinata sentiu quando ele se retirou de dentro dela e lhe deu espaço para que ela fizesse o que queria. Considerando a diferença de tamanho e o fato de que ele ainda estava com as calças enroscadas nas pernas, a morena apenas sentou-se sobre a mesa, apoiou os braços atrás do corpo e, sorrindo maliciosamente – sorriso que também estava estampado no canto dos lábios masculinos –, abriu-se para voltar a recebê-lo.

Sasuke voltou a penetrá-la, devagar. Hinata sorriu satisfeita, automaticamente jogou a cabeça para trás. Foi surpreendida quando sentiu os lábios masculinos sugando o seu mamilo esquerdo, o contato da boca quente com o metal gelado da jóia lhe dava arrepios, e a mão direita puxando-a para mais perto. O olhar de ambos se encontrou, era possível observar estampado tanto nos olhos preto quanto nos perolados o desejo sem fim deles.

Gentilmente, a morena levantou o rosto do rapaz e começou a beijá-lo. Sasuke sabia que não aguentaria mais tempo, logo seu ápice chegaria e queria que ela tivesse o mesmo prazer. Enquanto se beijavam, o Uchiha levantou-a, fazendo com que as pernas femininas rodeassem sua cintura e a encostou na parede da sala.

A penetração tronou-se mais profunda, atingindo em cheio o ponto sensível da jovem. Hinata voltou a gemer contra a boca do garçom, seu corpo correspondia sozinho aos toques dele, fazendo com que seus braços também rodeassem o pescoço do rapaz. Começou a arranhar, de forma leve, a nuca e ombros do Uchiha, faria com que ele lembrasse daquele momento tanto quanto ela lembraria. Sasuke voltou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, o que tornou os gemidos de ambos incontroláveis. A Hyuuga gemia contra o ouvido dele, sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha entre uma e outra estocada. Já o Uchiha beijava-lhe o pescoço, saboreando do gosto inebriante dela.

O gozo chegou primeiro para a morena, o que fez com que, em um primeiro momento, contraísse suas paredes internas ao redor do membro dele, derretendo-se de prazer. Sasuke penetrou-a mais algumas vezes e se derramou dentro dela, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa de satisfação plena. Os dois respiravam com dificuldade enquanto apoiavam-se da melhor forma – ela as costas, e ele o braço direito – na parede.

Reticente, o Uchiha se retirou de dentro dela ao mesmo passo em que a Hyuuga sentiu os músculos fraquejarem e soltou a cintura do rapaz. Hinata permaneceu encostada a parede, ainda que perdida em seus pensamentos, percebeu que o jovem se afastou. Sasuke afastou-se alguns pequenos passos apenas para jogar o preservativo fora.

A morena foi desperta de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão esquerda dele tocando seu rosto. Olhou para o garçom e pode ver um singelo sorriso desenhado nos lábios dele, sorriu em retribuição. Aquele, sem sombra de dúvidas, havia sido o melhor sexo que tinha feito na vida, nunca ninguém esteve tanto à disposição dela quanto ele.

Sentiu os lábios masculinos tocarem os seus de forma gentil e em resposta aprofundou o beijo. Sem pensar efetivamente no que estava fazendo, a mão direita da jovem buscou o pescoço do Uchiha para trazê-lo para mais perto, enquanto a esquerda descia para o membro semiereto do moreno. Estava tão satisfeita que queria compartilhar essa sensação com ele.

Sasuke sorriu contra os lábios femininos ao sentir o toque leve em seu pau, a jovem era tão incontrolável quanto ele e isso continuava excitante. Os dois estavam prontos para permanecer horas no mundo particular que haviam criado quando escutaram batidas altas na porta.

— Porra, Sasuke! — Do outro lado ouviram o outro garçom dizer indignado. — Vou trancar vocês dentro do bar! Que demora do caralho!

Sorrindo despretensiosamente se olharam, os olhos perolados estavam iluminados. Hinata havia decidido que não iria terminar daquela forma, precisava ter certeza que chupá-lo era tão bom quanto imaginava. Estava criando coragem para convidá-lo para terminarem aquele encontro em seu apartamento quanto teve o raciocínio interrompido por ele, questionando-a de forma leve.

— E as minhas bolas?

A jovem riu baixo da piada. Pelo jeito, aquele pedido no fim havia lhe ajudado. A voz melodiosa, ressoou feliz aos ouvidos do garçom.

— Vou levar para comer em casa.

Observando-se, os dois se vestiram. Tinham certeza de que toda aquela química não iria se encerrar ali. Mas, por ora, terminar o inesperado encontro no apartamento da Hyuuga era o que precisavam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A² - MEU DEUS! TERMINEI!**

Achei que não seria possível, juro para vocês! HAHAHAH

Pois bem, essa história nasceu de um desafio apresentado pelo melhor grupo do mundo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR. Grupo repleto de pessoas maravilhosas, que apenas pensam em enaltecer esse lindo shipp e muitos outros (somos felizes, adultos e acreditamos no multi amor de shipps).

O desafio se chama Uma Imagem Vale Mais do Que 1000 Palavras.

A imagem que inspirou essa história você pode encontrá-la neste link aqui (para não dar problema e o link não aparecer, eu coloquei espaço, tirem o espaço e vão na página do autor mandar mensagens de agradecimento, caso você queira, por óbvio) – leonardvindelstudios . deviantart art / C-O-N-T-E-S-T- SasuHina – Cater – 2 – U – 432472585

Todos os créditos da imagem são de LeonardVindelStudios.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Aproveitem essa pegação desmedia com todo cuidado do mundo. HAHHAHAHAHAHA

Ah, comenta ai vai! Pô, Hentai é um sofrimento para mim! Então, me agracie com seu comentário!Por favooooorzinho! HAHHAHA

Até a próxima pessoal.

p.s: essa história foi escrita a base de Drunk in Love e Blom da rainha Beyoncé. Com pitadas da versão de Bang do Tiago Iorc.

 **O MAIOR P.S DE TODOS** : OBRIGADA ALÊEEEEEE (Arê-chan), por ter a maior paciência do mundo, ser minha beta e, PRINCIPALMENTE, minha amiga! 3


End file.
